Christmas Love
by Hiroko-chan103
Summary: This is a Reader insert story. It's about finding love at Christmas. With a rather difficult Italian. Well that's the best I can do... I really suck at these summary things. Please just read the story. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Shopping

**Christmas** **Love: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the story/plot

Thoughts: 'words'

Talking: "words"

[Name] was getting excited for the fast approaching holiday of Christmas. She loved how all the streets and businesses were decorated for the holiday. She was currently walking around the mall and looking at all the stores. [Name] still needed to buy some gifts for a few of her friends, one special someone in particular but she wasn't sure he'd like whatever she gave him. She also didn't think he liked her in general. As she stood in front of a small chocolate store something caught her eye. 'Maybe, he'd like some chocolate?' [Name] thought while looking on an expensive box of chocolate. She decided to walk into the store and look around. Her [e/c] orbs scanning the many delicious looking chocolates. "Anything I can help you with?" [Name] looked up startled slightly by the old man behind the counter. "Oh, um… just browsing." She said quickly with a smile. "Alright then." He replied with a cheery smile. She then went back to looking at all the chocolates finally picking up a box of assorted chocolates. 'I hope he likes these.' [Name] thought as she walked to the counter. "All set?" asked the old man, still smiling. "Yes. Thank you." She handed him the box and he rung up her purchase, "That'll be twenty dollars, miss." "Here, you go." She said as she handed him the money. He then placed the box of chocolates into a plastic bag and handed it to her. "Have a nice day, miss." He smiled as [Name] left the store. She waved to him as she left. "With that done, I only have a few more gifts to get." She said to no one in particular as she walked.

She arrived home a little while later and got set to wrapping the gifts she bought. Once done with that she put them in her closet and then went into the kitchen to make dinner for herself. [Name] cooked as simple meal of pasta and sauce. She sat down and began eating. After she finished she headed upstairs and walked into her room. She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. [Name] looked at her [h/c] hair and her face. "I haven't been getting as much sleep as I should." She said as she poked at the bags under her eyes. She sighed and got changed into a simple [favorite color] t-shirt and matching shorts before she walked over to her bed and flopped down on it. She smiled as pulled the covers over herself. [Name] let sleep consume her.

The next morning [Name] woke up to the sun's rays shining into her room. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. 'Too early…' she thought and tried to go back to sleep but she lost that battle and sat up stretching with a yawn. "Fine, I'll get up!" She complained a slight frown tugging at her lips. After she made the bed she headed downstairs and into the kitchen. [Name] pulled out her [favorite cereal] from the cabinet and poured it into a bowl. She then grabbed the milk from the fridge and a spoon from one of the drawers in the kitchen. She poured the milk into the bowl and then put it away. [Name] then picked up a glass and set it down, pouring [favorite juice] into the glass. Finally she sat down and ate the quick and easy breakfast. Her [e/c] eyes suddenly landed on the calendar that was hanging on the wall, eyes growing wide when she noticed that tomorrow was circled in red. "Alfred's Christmas party is TOMORROW?!" she shouted. "How could I forget that?!" she sighed. 'Well at least I got all my gifts yesterday.' [Name] then went cleaned up the dishes and walked upstairs. She took a shower and then got dressed for the day. 'Tomorrow will be very interesting to say the least.' She thought as she did some cleaning around her small house. After she was finished [Name] decided she might as well enjoy some well deserved TV time. So she turned on the television and plopped down on the couch. She quickly changed the channel to [favorite show/channel] and watched that to her heart's content.

After TV time, [Name] went out to do some grocery shopping. She was currently walking up and down the aisles with her basket on her arm. The basket was nearly full so she knew she was almost done shopping. She smiled and after checking that she indeed had everything on her list she set out to the line of cash registers at the front of the market. She waited in a line that wasn't too long and looked like it was moving at a relatively fast pace. When all of her items were rung up she paid and was on her way. The first thing she did once she got home was put the groceries she had bought away. Once done with that, [Name] turned on her computer and entertained herself with the wonders of the internet. As she looked at the clock it read, 11 pm. "Well I should probably head to bed now." She shut off her computer and headed upstairs. [Name] changed into her pajama's. She then laid down on the bed and shut her eyes. Sleep taking her quickly.

Author's Note: Hey all! This is FINALLY my second Hetalia fanfiction after way too much time away from my story writing. OTL And I know, it's a really short chapter. I promise to write longer chapters. Please tell me what you think! :D


	2. Chapter 2: The Christmas Party

**Christmas Love: Chapter 2**

Thoughts: 'words'

Talking: "words"

The next day: Alfred's Christmas Party

[Name] was getting ready for the party that was to begin soon. She couldn't wait to see her friends again. She was going to have so much fun and maybe even a little romance too? [Name] certainly hopes so. After getting dressed and putting on a little make-up, [Name] gathered the gifts from the closet and set them down on the coffee table in the living room. She then carefully placed each present into the bag that she was going to carry them in. 'Alright, all set.' She thought as she looked on the clock on the wall. "Six o'clock. Now would be a good time to leave since the party starts at seven." She then picked up the bag with the gifts in it along with her purse and left the house. It was a good thing she left early because the bus which she usually took was running a bit late. But once on the bus, [Name] was happy and excited for the nights events. Alfred always had great parties so, there wouldn't be a dull moment once she'd arrive. She stared out the window of the bus at all the people walking about on the sidewalks. [Name] even spotted a few couples acting cute together. She smiled and hoped that could be her and the guy she liked, even if he was a little difficult to deal with sometimes. The bus finally reached the stop that she needed and she got off with a few other passengers. [Name] began walking down the street. She knew it wouldn't take long for her to reach Alfred's house. She pulled out her cell phone from her purse and checked the time, 6:45, the phone read. 'Good, I'll be there a little early which is good.' She then continued her walking to her destination. As she approached the house [Name] could already tell that she wasn't the first person to arrive, which was good. She didn't like that awkward feeling of being so early anyway.

She walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Moments later there was a shout of, "Coming!" most likely Alfred had said it. She smiled and waited as the door opened. "Hey, [Name]! Glad you're here!" Alfred said excitedly as he stepped aside allowing you into the house. "Hi Alfred. And why wouldn't I come? You're parties are always fun." [Name] smiled. Alfred smiled back, "Very true." He said proudly. Both he and [Name] walked into the living room. She smiled at the three that were already sitting in the room, they were Kiku, Ludwig, and Feliciano. Kiku bowed his head and said a quick hello. Ludwig greeted her with a curt, "Hallo." While Feliciano gave [Name] a big hug. "Hello'a, bella!" He said with a smile. "Hello, Feli." [Name] said happily as she hugged him back. "So you guys are the first to arrive but that doesn't surprise me." Said Alfred as [Name] sat down on the couch next to Feliciano. She began talking with the happy go lucky Italian while the other three talked together. It wasn't long until more guests arrived and the party really got going. [Name] enjoyed talking with everyone but kept looking around in hopes that she would see him. Finally all her looking paid off as she spotted the older Italian walking in behind Antonio. She smiled to herself and relaxed a bit. [Name] was worried that he might not show up, but all of that was erased as she watched him take a seat next to the Spaniard. There was more talk and gossip between everyone once all the guests had arrived. Soon it would be time to exchange gifts, which made [Name] happy and nervous at the same time.

Alfred stood up and said, "Alright everybody! Time to hand out those presents!" Everyone then stood up and began exchanging gifts. [Name] handed her gifts out to her friends and smiled. She loved this time of year. It was so fun and happy. As she reached into the bag she noticed there was only one gift left, the one meant for Lovino. [Name] hesitantly took it out of the bag and slowly made her way over to the Italian. He looked at her confused. "Uh… th-this is for y-you." She said as she held the little box out to him. He blinked and blushed slightly as he took it. "Th-thanks." The Italian muttered. "I hope you like it. I didn't know what else to get you." [Name] said with a blush of her own. "I-it's'a fine." He replied. She stood there watching him hoping for a good reaction from him. He took notice of her and said, "Are'a you going to stare'a at me while I open the damn present?!" [Name]'s eyes widened. "O-oh sorry!" She then quickly turned her attention to the others who were still exchanging gifts. Lovino huffed and pulled the wrapping paper off. He looked on it, it was a box of chocolates it looked relatively expensive too. As he opened the box he noticed that all the chocolates were shaped like little pizza slices. Lovino blushed. "You'a didn't have to'a give me these stupid damn chocolates!" He snapped. [Name] looked surprised, "You don't like them?" she asked. "Of course not!" the Italian replied which was a lie he just couldn't say that he actually liked them for some reason. "O-oh, s-sorry. I guess it was stupid of me to think you'd like them." She sighed as she walked away holding back a few tears in the process. "You really messed up amigo." Said Antonio as he looked on Lovino. "She really likes you and now you've hurt her feelings…" he sighed. "Sh-shut up'a!" replied the Italian with a huff. He knew he messed up he just didn't know why he said that to her. Now he felt horrible. He really did like the chocolates.

[Name] spent the rest of the party feeling sad and a little angry at herself for thinking that he might actually like her or her gift. She then stood up and walked toward the door she quickly said bye to Alfred and left the house. As she walked down the street she could feel herself crying. The hot tears sliding down her face in the cold of the winter night's air. She stood at the bus stop and waited for it to arrive, wiping her face a few times. 'I was so stupid to think that! Like he would even HAVE feelings for me…' [Name] looked up as the bus pulled to the curb and stopped. She then got on the bus and after paying sat down and looked gloomily out the window of the bus as it pulled away and headed for the stop near her house.

Meanwhile, back at the party

Lovino looked even more pissed than usual. 'I blew'a it with her'a. I'm so'a stupid!' he sighed and just glared at anyone and everyone until it was time to leave. Antonio sighed as the two walked to the car they were renting while staying in America for the holidays. Lovino got into the passenger seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe, you could make it up to her?" Antonio suggested as he sat in the driver's seat and started the car. "What'a is the use? She'a hates me now'a." the Italian replied. The Spaniard shrugged, "You never know, she could still like you." "Whatever'a!" Lovino said as he waited to arrive at the hotel they were staying at which wasn't too far from here. Antonio sighed again as he drove down the streets that would take him back to the hotel.

Author's note: Well here is the second chapter of my Romano x Reader story. And just so you know, Alfred's party was on the 17th of December so there is still time for Romano to apologize before Christmas. Please review it helps me write and also makes me feel good. :D


	3. Chapter 3: The Make-up

**Christmas Love: Chapter 3**

Thoughts: 'words'

Talking: "words"

It was the next day but [Name] hadn't gotten out of bed yet. She was determined to sleep the day away and hopefully forget about last night at the party. But she found herself slinking out of bed and walking downstairs. After eating breakfast [Name] walked into the living room and plunked herself down on the couch and turned on the TV. She quickly flipped through channels looking for something interesting but couldn't find anything so she shut off the TV with a sigh. 'Of course there would be nothing on…' [Name] sighed again as she stood up and walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed her favorite book and sat back down on the couch and began reading. Once she finished a few chapters she folded the corner of the page she was on and closed the book setting it down on the coffee table. After that she headed upstairs and decided she might as well get dressed. [Name] walked back downstairs wearing [favorite color] sweatshirt and grey sweatpants. She walked back into the kitchen and got the [favorite ice cream] out of the freezer and grabbed a large spoon as she made her way back into the living room. [Name] then put on one of her favorite movies and ate the ice cream straight out of the carton. "I feel like a miserable 40 something year old." She said as she took another spoonful of the delicious ice cream. After the movie ended and she finished the ice cream, she put what was left of said frozen dairy treat back into the freezer. She sighed, "What a productive day." [Name] then walked back into the living room and turned on the television once again but this time it actually had something on that she wanted to watch. Contently she sat and watched her favorite show for the rest of the day. 'Thank god for marathons.' Later she stretched and looked at the clock, 12 am, it read. "Well I think I've done enough loafing around." She got up and turned off the TV as she headed up to her room. It didn't take long for sleep to take her.

The next day, well really later the same day, [Name] got up and felt a little better. She took a quick shower, made the bed, and got dressed. She even cleaned the place a little. Not that it needed much cleaning ever she was a fairly neat person. After all that, [Name] decided to head out to the shopping mall not too far away. It always made her feel better to do some window shopping. As she got to the mall she instantly felt even better. [Name] began to look around at all the items displayed in the window's of all the stores. Just as she was feeling really good, she saw him. He was sitting on one of the benches that the mall has in case people wanted to take a rest. [Name] didn't know what to do. She was frozen in the spot that she stood unable to bring herself to walk past the Italian. He didn't seem to notice her so that was good but now what was she going to do? Then it hit her. 'I'll sneak around behind him!' [Name] thought as she slowly changed her path and began walking behind the bench Lovino was sitting on. Just as she was about to pass the bench she collided with something solid and fell on her butt. "Oh sorry, miss." Said the man she had bumped into. [Name] stood quickly, "It's fine. No one got hurt so that's good." The man nodded before he continued on his way. [Name] then turned and to her surprise, Lovino was staring at her. He looked like he wanted to say something but it never passed his lips. "I-I gotta go!" [Name] then quickly walked away and hoped he wasn't following her. He followed her quickly retreating form and stood.

She was still walking at the fast pace she set in order to get away from Lovino. "[Name]!" She heard her name being called and knew it could only be one person. But, she continued on. She wasn't going to stop for him. "[Name]! Please'a wait!" he called after her, hoping she would stop and give him some time to explain. [Name] sighed and stopped. 'I hope I'm not going to regret this.' She thought as she watched the Italian walk up to her. "[Name], I'm sorry'a…" "I didn't'a mean to say that'a stuff it just came out! I'a really liked your gift." He said as he looked on her with a slight blush and a small smile. [Name] couldn't believe it! He actually liked the chocolates!? "Why didn't you try telling me this sooner? Like while I was still at the party." She replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. Lovino sighed, "I-I don't'a know… I just didn't want'a to see you upset eventhough'a it was my fault…" "I r-r-really'a like you." He quickly added to what he already said. [Name]'s [e/c] eyes widened and a bright red blush found its way to her cheeks. "I-I really l-like you too." Now it was the Italian's turn to blush. They both stood there in silence blushing at each other. Lovino scratched the back of his head nervously, "So'a what should we do now'a?" "I don't know, hold hands or something?" [Name] replied still blushing. The Italian blushed again, "I-I'a guess so.." he then took [Name]'s hand hesitantly into his. "Like'a this?" He asked. "Yeah, just like that." She said with a smile. They then proceeded to walk out of the mall together with blushes still present on their faces. They only parted when Antonio came to pick Lovino up.

[Name] hopped on the bus that would take her back home. She stared out the window with a big goofy grin on her face the whole ride. Once she got home she began to dance around happily to no music at all and giggled the whole time. She was one happy lady and nothing could change that. At least she hoped nothing would change that. Suddenly Christmas time meant so much more to her. And in only a few more days Christmas would be upon her and everyone else. It excited her because she would be able to spend Christmas with the one she now knew returned her feelings.

Author's Note: Chapter three! I hope you all like it! Please leave a review they make me happy and more likely to write more. :D


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Day

**Christmas Love: Chapter 4**

Thoughts: 'words'

Talking: "words"

Warning: Some mild use of adult language. I mean, it's Romano he always uses bad language. XD

It's Christmas morning and [Name] couldn't be more exited as she got dressed and ready to head over to Alfred's like she did every Christmas. But, this one was going to be extra special. She smiled to herself as she finished getting dressed and headed downstairs. As she walked to the front door and opened it she was surprised to see Lovino and Antonio waiting for her in their rented car. [Name] ran up to the vehicle as the Italian got out of the car. "What are you two doing here?" She asked her brows furrowed. "We'a came to pick you'a up, bella." replied Lovino with a small blush on his cheeks. "It'a was my idea. I thought'a you would like not'a having to take the bus'a." "Thanks, Lovi~" [Name] said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around the Italian. Lovino blushed a deeper red and slowly hugged her back. "You're welcome'a." he said still blushing. "Awwww~ You two are so cute together!" said Antonio with a smile which cause the both of you to blush embarrassed. "L-let's get going'a then." said the Italian as he opened the door for [Name]. She smiled and got in the back seat as Lovino slid in next to her and shut the door. "Seems like I'll be your chauffeur for the day." said the Spaniard as he got into the driver's seat. Lovino then took her hand into his and laced your fingers together with his. [Name] blushed as he did so and she gave him a peck on the cheek which caused him to blush once again. Antonio began driving toward the loud American's house. The car was quite silent the whole way to Alfred's. Antonio parked and got out and was followed by Lovino and [Name].

The three of them approached the large house and the Spaniard knocked on the door. It was only a few moments before the American opened the door and greeted them, "Hey guys! Glad you could come!" Alfred said excitedly with his trademark grin. The three of you then walked inside. Both Lovino and [Name] sitting on the couch and the whole time the both of you hadn't stopped holding hands. "So you finally got together." said Alfred as he sat down in a chair across from the couple. Antonio sat down on the other side of Lovino on the couch. "Isn't it great?" asked the Spaniard smiling as always. The both of you blushed and the Italian said, "It'a is great." "Yeah, I couldn't be happier." [Name] added with a smile of her own. "Well I'm just glad you two finally admitted you had feelings for each other." said the American as he stood and walked into the kitchen to presumably get some snacks. Antonio then nudged Lovino. "Not'a yet." The Italian whispered to the Spaniard. Antonio just sighed and replied, "Fine." [Name] was a little suspicious of what they could be whispering about but she didn't really want to pry. Alfred came back with a tray full of different snacks and cookies and placed it down on the coffee table. "Would anyone like something to drink?" He asked but, everyone declined and he sat back down. Everyone began to chat about everything that was on their minds. It wasn't too long before Antonio nudged Lovino again and asked him to come into the kitchen with him which he did.

"What'a is it?!" asked the Italian a little angry. "You should give [Name] the gift you bought for her soon." said Antonio as he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "I know'a that, bastard! I was'a going to give it to her'a before you pulled me away'a!" Lovino complained, he then walked back into the living room followed by Antonio who whispered a, "Sorry." as they walked. Lovino stopped in front of [Name] as Antonio sat back down. The Italian scratched the back of his head nervously before saying, "[N-Name], I got'a this f-for you." He then handed you a small rectangular box that had a red bow on it. She blinked as she slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver necklace with a [favorite gem stone] pendant. "O-oh, Lovi, it's beautiful!" [Name] exclaimed she then set it down on the arm of the couch. She then wrapped her arms around the Italian once again and he did the same almost immediately. "Thank you so much!" He smiled and lean his face in close to hers and whispered, "You're welcome'a my bella~" [Name] blushed and smiled back. Lovino then closed the short distance between them with a kiss. [Name] kissed him back. His lips felt so nice on hers. She hoped she would get to feel his lips on hers more often. The Italian broke the kiss, and they both panted slightly and smiled at each other.

Antonio and Alfred were both smiling at the happy couple. "They really do make a cute couple." said the Spaniard. "Most definitely." replied the American. They both stood up and walked into the kitchen to give the two some privacy. "I love you, [Name]." said Lovino with a smile. "I love you too, Lovino." replied [Name] as she smiled back at him. He gave her a quick kiss to the cheek. "I will always love'a you, bella." said the Italian a blush now present on his cheeks as he picked up the necklace and put it on you. "I'll always love you too." [Name] replied with a big smile and a blush of her own. This was definitely the best Christmas she ever had. And there would be more Christmases like this in her future.

Author's Note: Well here it is! The fourth and final chapter of Christmas Love. I hope you all enjoyed it. ^^ Please leave a review, they make me happy and act as motivation to keep me writing.


End file.
